1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torsion assembly, and more particularly to a torsion assembly that includes a torsion tool and at least one wireless displayer for simultaneously receiving and displaying the torsion datum from the torsion tool.
2. Description of Related Art
In early stages, all the conventional torsion tools are mechanical such that the operator determines whether the operating torsion is reached to the preinstall torsion value or not by all-or none principle. Consequently, the operator can not understand the change of the torsion during operation. As a result, a lighting element or a voice element is disposed on the torsion wrench for alarming the operator when the operating torsion value reaches the pre-installed torsion value. However, the lighting element and the voice element can not indeed alarm the operator when the operator is distracted. In addition, the conventional torsion tool has no display module or the display module is fixed such that the operator can not easily read the operating torsion value during operating the conventional torsion tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional torsion tools.